


Five Weddings in Atlantis

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for sg1_five_things prompt - Five Weddings in Atlantis. Contains canon pairings, original characters, Lorne/Parrish and implied (unrequited)McShep.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Weddings in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> for sg1_five_things prompt - Five Weddings in Atlantis. Contains canon pairings, original characters, Lorne/Parrish and implied (unrequited)McShep.

1\. Dr Rebecca Cooper and Dr Ian Frost

Becca and Ian are part of the first wave, she’s a linguist, recommended by Daniel Jackson himself, and he’s an anthropologist. It takes ten minutes for Dr. Weir to commit them to each other, witnessed by Peter Grodin and Chuck Campbell; simply because they were available in the gate room at the time. Elizabeth promises them a better celebration when they’re not all quite so busy. Dr McKay still cannot remember either of their names. Despite the circumstances they’re happy together; until the wraith laid siege to the city. Neither of them makes it out in the evacuation. Dr. Weir adds their names to the long list in her head.

2\. Teyla and Kanaan

Kanaan finds Atlantis a welcoming home. It’s not that he hasn’t been welcomed by his own people, just that he finds himself more comfortable with Teyla and Torren; where they go, he follows. They have a mostly traditional Athosian ceremony in the mess hall. McKay has hijacked a lot of the celebrations but Sheppard ferry’s in a lot of the Athosian survivors. Halling reads the blessing, and they eat earth style cake. Family is important to both of them and they do their best to be loyal to tradition whilst making their way in their new home.

3\. Ronon Dex and Amelia Banks

Atlantis is settled in the blue waters of San Fransisco Bay when Ronon and Amelia get married, blending Satedan and Earth traditions for a joining ceremony. Sheppard sways slightly at Ronon’s side, sunglasses firmly in place, while Teyla shoots them disapproving looks. Amelia awe’s the audience by wearing a tight leather outfit in cherry red, and Ronon rushes through his vows, unable to take his eyes off her. Teyla pronounces them husband and wife, and they skip the earth style food and party to go straight to consummation. Rodney allows Chuck to play heavy rock though the corridors because although he hates rock music, he hates listening to the noises from Ronon and Amelia’s quarters even more. 

4\. Dr Rodney McKay and Dr Jennifer Keller

Sheppard had not seen this one coming. He figured that sooner or later they would have worked out that they don’t quite belong together. Arguments and disputes over the wedding details abounded; Rodney was against the quaint chapel that Jennifer wanted, Jeannie was outraged that Rodney would plan a wedding without her and John quietly nursed his misery. It would have been easier if they’d eloped, but in the end, dreams came true. Mr. Woolsey eloquently read the wedding vows to a surprisingly large audience in front of the Stargate. John was just as hung-over as he had been for Ronon’s wedding and Teyla was stunning in a pale blue gown Rodney had paid for. Neither Jeannie nor the quaint country chapel were anywhere in sight. Jennifer cried and Rodney looked supremely happy. John thought he may never forgive himself.

5\. Major Evan Lorne and Dr David Parrish

They’ve been back in Pegasus three months when Don’t Ask Don’t Tell gets repealed, at least for SGC personnel. Lorne was having a very long meeting with Sheppard and a bottle of Jack; involving a lot of long silences and a lot of rubbish bin basketball with scrunched up paper. Lorne is around 20 points up in the game when Sheppard blurts “I know about you and Parrish.” Lorne spits whiskey down himself while Sheppard tries not to laugh.  
The conversation goes a lot smoother after that, and the whiskey is replaced by a very nice bottle of Vodka, courtesy of Zelenka.  
The further down the bottle they get the more maudlin Sheppard gets, admitting that he has a ‘thing’ for Rodney and that Evan really shouldn’t mess this up with Parrish. Then they decide that the marines and airmen would feel more relaxed if someone higher up the chain of command were to come out.  
Lorne finds himself planning Atlantis’ first gay wedding with his CO. John has a side plan for spacing Keller, and Lorne refills Sheppard’s glass. Around the time Sheppard starts drawing up a seating plan, Lorne decides maybe he had better propose to David.  
Their wedding, while not a fairytale, is certainly not a train wreck. Woolsey officiates, Sheppard is his best man, and Cadman is Parrish’s bridesmaid, at least that’s the word she uses. No-one gives anyone away, no-one cries, and no-one wolf whistles when they kiss. During their first dance the proximity alarms go off and the wraith pay a visit. Controlled Chaos takes over as everyone reports to exactly where they are supposed to be.   
Lorne spends the first night as a married man swearing blind that he never invited the Wraith to his wedding.


End file.
